facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aels
Aels is a fictional continent wich is the setting for most of the role-plays of the Group of facebook Nations of Aels, created by Alex Wendler Bonati. This fictional continent, as well others of the same author (as Muhr and Iola) take place of one of the oceans of earth, bassed in the myth of Wikipedia: Atlantis. Historical conceptions The idea to place the fictional continent in the Atlantic was taken mostly from the myth of Atlantis, but where as well taken in consideration the myths and stories of celts, germanic tribes, fenician, christian and mandinga, all of them who speaked of existence of lands in the western sea. The name, Aels is a derivation from Atlante or Atlantis. Geography Within the context of the facebook roleplay group Nations of Aels, as well of other fictional continents of the same author, Aels is located in the north Atlantic sea, between Europe and northern Africa and North-America. Between the same role-players of Aels there exist as well two different opinions and tendecies about the size of the continent, the one who wish to keep the size of earth intact, being Aels smaller than europe, as well the size of the oceans, and other called "Extended Earth", in wich, with Aels. Iola and Muhr are of a similar size to the continent of America, and therefore, the earth will be about 2 or 3 times the real size. Language and peoples Diimortalian Main article: Diimortalians The first inhabitants of Aels, in the Connorianople Archipelago. Nutks Main article: Nutks The Nutks where the first Indoeuropean settlers of Aels, related to the ancient germanic tribes, is disputed between the Aelian historians about the date they come, being the different theories from the 7.000 BC to the 2.000 BC. The Nutks lived across most of Aels, and there are still important Nutk population in several nations, but there still exist sevral Nutk nations, as Adanea, Nutkia, Sigalle, Bëǿșțǻñ, and Bearnea Ravinian Main article: Ravinians Ravinians are peoples descended from ancient pre-Celtic inhabitants of Scotland who migrated to Aels after around 2,000 BC. Northern Aelian Main article: Denethriens Denethriens are believed to be pre-Celtic Scots, similar to the Ravinians, who migrated to Aels around 7,000 BC. While they came around the same time as the Nutks, the Denethriens consider themselves the first inhabitants of mainland Aels, beating the Nutks by at least a few hundred years. Despite these claims, debates continue as to who was truly the first race to reach Aels. Alt Deutsche Main article: German-Aelian Arrived in Aels around 100 BCE, some of the first Germanic tribes to cross the ocean to Aels. They settled in the West of Aels (modern day Nova Prussia). Bazik Main article: Baziks The Bazik are descendants of Punic settlers, from Tiro, Sidón, as well Kart-Hadtha (Carthage), sailors who discovered the continent, and settled in the shores of the Wentviska Sea, '''since the 1.200 or 700BC to the 250 BC. Also, latter, during the expansion of the Islam, and the conversion of the Bazik to that faith, many bereber, arab (and even Persian) settlers joined the first punic Bazik, becoming part of the ethnic group called the Baziks. Most of the Baziks live in the center of Aels, in the Karkaz Region.' Aelian The name was given by the Historians to all the ethnic groups, nations and tribes that arrived in Aels between the beginning of the Christian era and the year 1.000 after christ. New Aelian Other name given by the historians, to all the settlers that came between the year 1.000 after christ and the XIX century. Late Colonial In this way are classified all the nations and ethnic groups that came during the XIX, XX and XXI century to Aels. Timeline of Aels '''The Rule of Time' In Aels, when the role-players aren't engaged in a specific conflict, the time continue to flow, with a time passing rule, in wich each real month is two role-play years: Therefore, a RP year is about 15 days, 360 hours: and so, every real hour is almost a RP day. The count of the RP years of the Aelian Timeline (ATL) beginn in the (real) 2 August 2008, when was created Puro Pan del Norte by Alex Wendler Bonati, the creator of the fictional continents, and since then, the timeline of Aels diverge to others used by other RP groups. Category:Fictional Territories Category:Wendler Continents Category:Continent of Aels Category:The Nations